Sarai
Gentle and kind, Sarai wishes only to let the mortals live and make their own choices. She often stays her hand because she wants the mortals to overcome obstacles for themselves. Although she cares for the mortals deeply, she tries to keep a distance, so she does not interfere. She is tied to the moon and stars and befriended by Luna. She is married to Jango and bonded to him through a strange, but powerful love. She despises everything he stands for and his want for power, but loves him so dearly she can't be with out him. Her main goals are to protect the mortals from Jango, and trying to protect him from himself... She withdrew to the High Realm about the same time Jango did years ago. No mortal has seen her since... Avatars: Tigers, Stars, and a starry-eyed little girl Followers: Luna, Milo, Kalynn Monuments None built 'STATS' Level 101 HP:6163 MP:10356 MV:467 Abilities Shooting Stars: 60 MP - The ability to call a multitude of razor-sharp stars-sias into the room, dealing heavy damage to all opponets. Moonbeam: 0 MP - Sarai is able to travel anywhere moonlight (or starlight) touches in an instant. Tiger Rage: 20 MP - When called, Sarai's tiger will assist her in battle. Starlight: 50 MP - Drawing light from the stars into a concentrated beam, able to pierce through any darkness. Constellation Summons: 100 MP - The ability to call the constellations to take physical form and aid Sarai. Sweet Dreams 30 MP - A calm spell combined with a dream-filled sleep spell. Auto Skills Tidal Moon 0 MP - Like the tide, Sarai's power tends to be stronger when the moon is full. Starbright 0 MP - When in starlight, Sarai begins to glow brightly, calling on their power. Weakness She cares too much... 'Cleft Origin Stories: Sarai's Lament' Should I even continue to pray? Have you left me in this world to take your place? I was considered your friend, High Priestess to the Goddess. You chose none before me and gave me the 'Power of the Heart'. Then why have you sent me here? To see what you fought against? 'Gods' playing with the lives of mortals, who know nothing beyond what they see and hear... Goddess of Light, hope, and love, what do I do now? Just accept the role you have given to me? I will follow it faithfully. I just feel that I am in your shadow. I too have become an immortal, fallen in love with he that should be my enemy, and despise my position as a God. Why did you ask me to enter the rift? Did it save our world? Was my 'sacrifice' accepted? Oh, how I miss the skies back home. How I miss our talks, your voice, and friendship. Why did I have to leave? I remember the wars, the blood of my people spilt, so the God's could say one was greater. We only wanted the war to end. We didn't know our powers would create that tear in the sky. We only wanted peace, but there is still hope. Hope that our world was saved by me entering the tear in the fabric of our world. Hope that the sins in our world will not follow me here. Farewell Lynthanausi, My Mistress, My Goddess. Category:Immortals